


An end

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Other, Trespasser, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short story for an end.--------------------------------------------------------------The Inquisitor sat down at his desk. The breach had been closed and Corypheus was dead for two years. The Inquisition itself had officially disbanded months ago. His soldiers had been sent home and matters sorted out with Divine Victoria on how to handle the threat the Dread Wolf posed.He was alone in the room, just the way he liked it. For once, no one was hounding him to finish anything, to sign papers. No dignitaries demanded his attention. His companions had all left to tend to their duties and their work. It was a short respite from how his life had been for the past few years.Letter after letter was written and sealed; each addressed to those who he knew would be concerned or involved. He was still an important person in Thedas after all. The lack of an arm made things difficult, and he knew his adventuring days were over.





	

The Inquisitor sat down at his desk. The breach had been closed and Corypheus was dead for two years. The Inquisition itself had officially disbanded months ago. His soldiers had been sent home and matters sorted out with Divine Victoria on how to handle the threat the Dread Wolf posed.

He was alone in the room, just the way he liked it. For once, no one was hounding him to finish anything, to sign papers. No dignitaries demanded his attention. His companions had all left to tend to their duties and their work. It was a short respite from how his life had been for the past few years.

Letter after letter was written and sealed; each addressed to those who he knew would be concerned or involved. He was still an important person in Thedas after all. The lack of an arm made things difficult, and he knew his adventuring days were over.

The final letter was sealed with wax, and sealed with his own signet ring. All that was left was to wait.

He stretched in his chair and leaned back, stretching himself. Everything had been packed and labeled accordingly, along with written instructions.

A shadow moved in the corner of the room and he looked towards it, smiling gently. He hadn’t waited long and figured the boy had been waiting around for an appropriate time to show himself.

“Good evening Cole, I’m glad you got my letter,” the Inquisitor said as he stood up.

“I did. Although I’m not sure if I understood it correctly,” Cole said uncertainty in his voice. He rocked a little on his feet as he examined the man.  This was the man who had saved all of Thedas; the man who had requested his help for something that only he could do.

“What’s there to explain Cole?”

“Are you sure it is what you want?”

“More than anything. I’m tired Cole, very tired. Everything has been labeled, written. The letters are ready to be sent. I’ve even helped Josephine write a few of the missives she will have to send,” the man said keeping the smile.

“They wouldn’t be very happy.”

“No they would not. No one would be. But I’ve given this a lot of thought and… I’m certain. I can only apologize for the mess that I would cause you… but you’re the only one who I know and can trust not to dissuade me from this decision,” the Inquisitor said, his eyes and smile sad.

Cole could feel the hurt present in his friend. It had been present the last time he had seen him at the Exalted Council and it had only grown over the months. He could feel it pulsing, palpating through the air, threatening to overwhelm anyone who could feel it.

“I am sorry. I wish there was another way I could help,” Cole said as he closed the distance between the Inquisitor and him.

“I know. I wish… I wish it could have been any other way. Thank you Cole. I will not say goodbye, because I believe that we will see each other in the Fade again.”

“You will not remember me well,” Cole said softly as he unsheathed his daggers.

“I will remember. Or some part of me will. Help me make sure I don’t turn into a demon.”

The Inquisitor took his letter and laid down on the bed in his room, giving a deep sigh of relief. Josephine and Cullen would check on him in the morning. It would only be a few hours. No doubt they would be distressed but he was done.  

“I’m ready Cole… hold my hand?” he asked. The boy obliged.

“Look into my eyes,” Cole said before he struck.

 

 


End file.
